Yuriyurarararayuruyuri Daijiken
is the first opening theme of the anime Yuru Yuri. It is peformed by Nanamori Middle School Amusement Club. Lyrics Translation and notes originally from Anime Lyrics dot Com TV Size Kanji= ゆりゆららららゆるゆり ゆりゆららららゆるゆり ゆりゆららららゆるゆり　大事件 てんてこまいの今日明日大爆発 そんで身長伸びないやああどうしよ 甘いもの食べすぎテーマパーク ほいじゃ隠せよ乙女Pun on "Koi Seyo Otome", a popular line in Gondola no Uta.でどうじゃろ 部活動本番 しめしめ無遅刻 「本業学業」This refers to "Occupation: (Student)" in application forms.なにそれ? そんなのぜんぜんぜんぜんぜんぜん食べれない 桜咲き　（桜咲き） 桜散り　（桜散り） 明日もいい日と歌うよ　（歌うよ） 君が好き　（君が好き） 君がいい　（君がいい） 明日もいたいと思うよ　（となりに） 最終手段で居眠り ゆりゆららららゆるゆり ゆりゆららららゆるゆり ゆりゆららららゆるゆり　大事件 |-| Rōmaji= Yuri yura rarara yuru yuri Yuri yura rarara yuru yuri Yuri yura rarara yuru yuri Daijiken! Tentekomai no kyou asu daibakuhatsu Sonde shinchou nobinai yaaa doushiyo Amaimono tabesugi TEEMA PAAKU Hoi ja kakuse yo Otome de dou jaro Bukatsudou honban Shimeshime muchikoku “Hongyou gakugyou” nani sore? Sonna no zenzen zenzen zenzen taberenai Sakura saki (Sakura saki) Sakura chiri (Sakura chiri) Ashita mo ii hi to utau yo (Utau yo) Kimi ga suki (Kimi ga suki) Kimi ga ii (Kimi ga ii) Ashita mo itai to omou yo (Tonari ni) Saishuu shudan de inemuri Yuriyurarararayuruyuri Yuriyurarararayuruyuri Yuriyurarararayuruyuri Daijiken |-| English= The Great Swaying Lalala Yuruyuri The Great Swaying Lalala Yuruyuri The Great Swaying Lalala Yuruyuri Incident Our days are so much fun, we're having a blast! But it ain't gonna make us any taller, what are we to do?! We ate too much junk food at the amusement park So how 'bout a round of Hide and Seek, Maidens Club activities are priority So we're never late for it barely What is this "Occupation/Study" that you speak of? You can't possibly possibly possibly eat that! The sakura blooms (the sakura blooms) The sakura falls (the sakura falls) Singing for another good day tomorrow (singing) I love you (I love you) I want you (I want you) Wanting to be here again tomorrow (by your side) As a last resort, sleeping in class! The Great Swaying Lalala Yuruyuri The Great Swaying Lalala Yuruyuri The Great Swaying Lalala Yuruyuri Incident Full Size Kanji= ゆりゆららららゆるゆり ゆりゆららららゆるゆり ゆりゆららららゆるゆり　大事件 てんてこまいの今日明日大爆発 そんで身長伸びないやああどうしよ 甘いもの食べすぎテーマパーク ほいじゃ隠せよ乙女でどうじゃろ 部活動本番 しめしめ無遅刻 「本業学業」なにそれ? そんなのぜんぜんぜんぜんぜんぜん食べれない 桜咲き　（桜咲き） 桜散り　（桜散り） 明日もいい日と歌うよ　（歌うよ） 君が好き　（君が好き） 君がいい　（君がいい） 明日もいたいと思うよ　（となりに） 最終手段で居眠り ゆりゆららららゆるゆり ゆりゆららららゆるゆり ゆりゆららららゆるゆり　大事件 Strictly, when one pulls the omikuji 'in " " order', the first one would be 'chuukichi' (Middle blessing), which is generally a good result. にゃん!にゃん!老にゃん!若にゃん!男にゃ!女ん!A kanji pun, the line is saying 'nan na no?' ("What is that?") in catspeak, with 'nan' from the kanji for "male" and 'nyo' from "female". 必死に密書を発射で必中授業中 でもねあらららチョークがミサイル 虎穴に入らないModified from the expression 'Koketsu ni irazunba, koji o ezu' ("If you don't enter the tiger's cave, you won't get the cub"). The English equivalent is "nothing ventured, nothing gained". 雨ならハレルヤ'HARERUYA' is an overused pun on 'hareru ya' ("Fair weather"). The overall meaning of the two lines is that "even if it rains, let's have it, 'cause we don't need to shelter in risky places" 「カラオケ割高」なにそれ? そんなのぜったいぜったいぜったい食べれない!! 桜咲き　（桜咲き） 桜散り　（桜散り） 明日もいい日と歌うよ　（歌うよ） 君が好き　（君が好き） 君がいい　（君がいい） 明日もいたいと思うよ　（となりに） 近所のワンコと格闘 ゆりゆららららゆるゆり ゆりゆららららゆるゆり ゆりゆららららゆるゆり　大事件 チャイムが目覚まし KIRA☆KIRA☆TSUN-DELEJust the translator combining from his fave author and the term tsundere. 「生クリーム惑星」なにそれ? それならほんとにほんとにほんとにやめれない!やめれない!! 桜咲き　（桜咲き） 桜散り　（桜散り） 明日もいい日と歌うよ　（歌うよ） 君が好き　（君が好き） 君がいい　（君がいい） 明日もいたいと思うよ　（となりに） 最終手段で居眠り 近所のワンコと格闘 革命起こして卒業Possibly a homage to of the same genre. ゆりゆららららゆるゆり ゆりゆららららゆるゆり ゆりゆららららゆるゆり　大事件 |-| Rōmaji= Yuri yura rarara yuru yuri Yuri yura rarara yuru yuri Yuri yura rarara yuru yuri Daijiken! Tentekomai no kyou asu daibakuhatsu Sonde shinchou nobinai yaaa doushiyo Amaimono tabesugi TEEMA PAAKU Hoi ja kakuse yo Otome de dou jaro Bukatsudou honban Shimeshime muchikoku “Hongyou gakugyou” nani sore? Sonna no zenzen zenzen zenzen taberenai Sakura saki (Sakura saki) Sakura chiri (Sakura chiri) Ashita mo ii hi to utau yo (Utau yo) Kimi ga suki (Kimi ga suki) Kimi ga ii (Kimi ga ii) Ashita mo itai to omou yo (Tonari ni) Saishuu shudan de inemuri Yuriyurarararayuruyuri Yuriyurarararayuruyuri Yuriyurarararayuruyuri Daijiken Iroha ni ho he to de omikuji Get you! AI RABYUU Nyan! Nyan! Rou nyan! Nyaku nyan! Nan nya! Nyo n! Hisshi ni missho wo hassha de hicchuu juugyouchuu Demo ne ararara CHOOKU ga MISAIRU Koketsu ni hairanai Ame nara HARERUYA “Karaoke waridaka” nani sore? Sonna no zettai zettai zettai taberenai!! Sakura saki (Sakura saki) Sakura chiri (Sakura chiri) Ashita mo ii hi to utau yo (Utau yo) Kimi ga suki (Kimi ga suki) Kimi ga ii (Kimi ga ii) Ashita mo itai to omou yo (Tonari ni) Kinjo no wanko to kakutou Yuri yura rarara yuru yuri Yuri yura rarara yuru yuri Yuri yura rarara yuru yuri Daijiken! CHAIMU ga mezamashi KIRA☆KIRA☆TSUNDERE “Nama KURIIMU wakusei” nani sore? Sore nara honto ni honto ni honto ni yamerenai! Yamerenai!! Sakura saki (Sakura saki) Sakura chiri (Sakura chiri) Ashita mo ii hi to utau yo (Utau yo) Kimi ga suki (Kimi ga suki) Kimi ga ii (Kimi ga ii) Ashita mo itai to omou yo (Tonari ni) Saishuu shudan de inemuri Kinjo no wanko to kakutou Kakumei okoshite sotsugyou Yuri yura rarara yuru yuri Yuri yura rarara yuru yuri Yuri yura rarara yuru yuri Daijiken! |-| English= The Great Swaying Lalala Yuruyuri The Great Swaying Lalala Yuruyuri The Great Swaying Lalala Yuruyuri Incident Our days are so much fun, we're having a blast! But it ain't gonna make us any taller, what are we to do?! We ate too much junk food at the amusement park So how 'bout a round of Hide and Seek, Maidens Club activities are priority So we're never late for it barely What is this "Occupation/Study" that you speak of? You can't possibly possibly possibly eat that! The sakura blooms (the sakura blooms) The sakura falls (the sakura falls) Singing for another good day tomorrow (singing) I love you (I love you) I want you (I want you) Wanting to be here again tomorrow (by your side) As a last resort, sleeping in class! The Great Swaying Lalala Yuruyuri The Great Swaying Lalala Yuruyuri The Great Swaying Lalala Yuruyuri Incident Getting your fortune told in alphabetic order, gotcha! I love you~ A cat! A cat! Aged cat! Kitten! Tommy! Molly! What meow? Launchin' a secret message mid-lesson, steady aim, right on target! But, dear oh dear! A chalk missile's headed this way! Not gonna venture inside a lion's den If it rains, Hallelujah then! What do you mean with "karaoke price hike"? We won't ever ever ever have some of that! The sakura blooms (the sakura blooms) The sakura falls (the sakura falls) Singing for another good day tomorrow (singing) I love you (I love you) I want you (I want you) Wanting to be here again tomorrow (by your side) Sparring with the puppy next door The Great Swaying Lalala Yuruyuri The Great Swaying Lalala Yuruyuri The Great Swaying Lalala Yuruyuri Incident The school bell is our alarm clock Sparkling tsundere What the heck is a "Whip-Cream Planet" But that can't ever can't ever can't ever stop us! We're unstoppable!! The sakura blooms (the sakura blooms) The sakura falls (the sakura falls) Singing for another good day tomorrow (singing) I love you (I love you) I want you (I want you) Wanting to be here again tomorrow (by your side) Sleeping in class as a last resort Sparring with the puppy next door Let's start a revolution then graduate! The Great Swaying Lalala Yuruyuri The Great Swaying Lalala Yuruyuri The Great Swaying Lalala Yuruyuri Incident References Navigation Category:Openings Category:Music